This invention relates to refuse compactors adapted principally to providing compacting of garbage in a back door domestic garbage can or receptacle but which may also be employed in commercial or industrial establishments.
Heretofore it has been proposed to employ superatmospheric pressure means expandable downwardly from the cover for compacting the refuse in the can. Such devices become expensive and, in some instances, possibly dangerous in the event of the development of excess air pressure. They require specially constructed cans and covers with attachments to secure the two together and withstand the pressures developed. The source of compressed air has generally been connected by a hose to the cover which was susceptible to disconnection by children or other users.